Stonehaven Graveyard
Void of all life, this stony field got titled a graveyard. It is now just a place that some go to battle. Battle Area Tarion *Health: 360/10,000 *Strength: 25 *Dexterity: 30 *Intelligence: 20 *Agility: 25 *Stamina: 355/600 *Mana: 6,000/6,000 *Luck: 15 *Rage Meter: 5/5 *Equipment: x2 Standard Gunblade, Enhanced Bracers *Effects: **+35% Physical Damage Bracers **+10% Weapon Damage Trait **+5% Gun Damage Bullets *Aurium: N/A *Aurium: N/A *Potentium: N/A *Potentium: N/A *Signature(s): N/A *Ultimate: N/A *Signature Transformation: N/A Nova * Health: 1/12,000 * *Strength: 15 *Dexterity: 15 *Intelligence: 40 *Agility: 25 *Stamina: 605/605 *Mana: 2,300/6,250 *Luck: 15 *Rage Meter: 4/5 *Equipment: Mystic Gloves *Effects: **+50% Arcane Damage Gloves **Increase damage with spells by 5% *Aurium: N/A *Aurium: N/A *Potentium: N/A *Potentium: N/A *Signature(s): N/A *Ultimate: N/A *Signature Transformation: N/A Battle to 1 HP! Turn Order: Tarion, Nova *Tarion walks around, turning, spotting Nova. "Well, seems 'ere I myself a new target. No hard feelin's girly. Just doin' my job," he says, drawing his guns, firing off a series of shots at the Nymph. Dual ShotsHit: 2,205 Damage *"Hey! Cool off, odd person! Do you shoot anyone that you meet?"-She asks, agitated. In turn, she rises her arms, and waves them his way, firing off a set of spells. Minor SpellsHit: 1,860 Damage *After being hit with a couple of the spells, Tarion swiftly avoids the rest. "Actually, yes, for the most part. Unless it's an employer, I don't got much time for others," he stated as he hovered above the ground and fired off more shots. Dual ShotsHit: 2,205 Damage *"Well, you should stop! it is NOT a good OR healthy lifestyle for anyone!"-she shouts, before firing off another storm of minor spells. Minor SellsHit: 1,550 Damage *Tarion deflects most of the spells with his hat. "I don't appreciate your judgment of my lifestyle, lil' lady..." he growls, rushing up and slashing at her with the blades under his gun. Dual SlashesHit: 1,450 Damage *"I'm not little! and... I am also not trying to kill everyone I meet. How would YOU feel if I came out of nowhere and started throwing fireballs at you for no reason?"-She retorts, before charging up another salvo of magic. Minor SpellsHit: 1,240 Damage *Tarion hovers backwards, avoiding almost the entire barrage. "Considerin' it happens almost all the time, I don't think it'd do much," he said, firing off another volley of shots as he flies backwards. Dual ShotsHit: 1,575 Damage *"Oh! well, you sure don't seem to have a happy life then. My thoughts are with you, strange person!"-she speaks, a little saddened, and fires off another barrage. spellsHit: 1,200 Damage *Tarion chuckles, deflecting most of it with his hat again. "Don't be, ma'am. I'm a rather dangerous individual myself. I doubt you'd wanna reckon with me on a bad day." he remarks, smiling as he forms a dark aura around himself as he hovers in the air. Barrier, 9 Skipped Rush *"You are not the only one who can do that, you know?"-She asks, smiling, before sending off a barrier of her own. Minor Spells, 1 BarrierHit: 930 Damage to Barrier *"That's rather cute Lil lady," Tarion snickered as he fired off another barrage of bullets at the Nymph.Dual ShotsHit: 1,260 Damage to Barrier *"hmmph... cute you say?"-she asks, before lashing out with a number of spells. "Also... just for the record, I am older than I look. Not something to be proud of but..." minor spellsHit: 1,860 DamageDestroyed, 790 Damage carried over *"That may be true, but I ain't exactly a youngin' myself," he retorts, firing off Lucy and Johnson repeatedly.Dual ShotsHit: 1,575 DamageDestroyed, 435 Damage carried over *"Well, since we are both too old, I suggest instead of killing one another, we live off the rest of our lives."-she adds, and then fires off a small set of spells once more. minor spells Hit: 1500 Damage *"Well, that kind of hurt," Tarion said, dodging half the attacks in a spin, firing off more shots as he returns facing towards the nymph, "And what's the problem if we die? I'll just be headin' back to the Hollow Realm." Dual ShotsHit: 2,520 Damage *"Did it now? Well... I sure hope this doesn't hurt TOO much... but just enough."-She adds,before firing off an array of 10 spells. Minor SpellsHit: 1,500 Damage *Tarion dodged the first few spells, but is then hit by a few at the end. "That was awfully close, but I'm gonna have'ta end it here, ma'am," he smirked, releasing a barrage of bullets. Dual ShotsHit: 2,100 Damage reduced to 1,609 Damage *BATTLE OVER *Tarion gains 7,200 EXP *Nova gains 5,820 EXP